User talk:Lily Puff
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SuperTheHedgehog page. Chat is uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup :u Sean01:09, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mystique the Shetland Sheepdog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! IvyTheHedgehog (talk) 07:09, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I won't be on since my dad simply insists that I go cut the grass. But I will be on at some point later. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 21:18, June 9, 2013 (UTC) About DB100 alright regarding any sorta RP/TP whatever it's called, um, i suggest when doing those with him at heroes hub since enigma is a BITCH(yeah i said that for those who read this besides the intended recipient!) alright? sorry for the inconvenience but honestly just thought i'd tell you about this SniperAssassinX (talk) 23:18, June 10, 2013 (UTC)Sniper SAY WAH? WHO IS U? D: IMPOSTER! THERE'S ONLY ONE PERSON ANNOYING ENOUGH WHO KNOWS ABOUT SIMON AND NIMUE, and its not me :3 lol i kid bro, but seriously is this knuckles? OHMUHGLOBB U CHANGED UR USERNAME YYYYYYYYYYYYY? and hello C: Carefulspoon (talk) 02:58, June 27, 2013 (UTC) you don't live in a zombie virus infested world-you ARE the zombie virus! DUDE "I'M" THE LEGEND >8D AND SO IS SIMON HE'LL TAKE ON ANYONE WHO HITS ON NIMUE btw its been forever since I've rp'd/tp'd Y U DO DIS 2 MEH SO SUDNLY!? WHERE ARE THE PLANS? THE PRETTY PICTURES? I DONT UNDERSTAND D; and wb bro ;) Carefulspoon (talk) 03:12, June 27, 2013 (UTC) very well, we shall continue our rp but only because I approved of it. Its very important that you know, I approved of it first >u> I remember we left off when Nimue confessed to simon that she was carrying a child and one of the servants informed them that there was trouble that simon had to take care of...something like that I would've missed me too ;n; lol nice to see you back, and i love your new username ;D Carefulspoon (talk) 03:28, June 27, 2013 (UTC) He just left chat. ;w; I am Zero-the Hidden Pokemon Okay, I refreshed chat, it's not working for me either. Or anyone, it looks like. I am Zero-the Hidden Pokemon Lileh, is chur chat blank too? Im scared ;-; i wanna go on le chat. Sean~Im a brony.And Friendship is Freaking Magic. 00:52, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey, just letting you know, I don't think I'm going to be on chat today. I've got some stuff I need to get done. If you're still interested in helping with that relationship thing, I'll leave the link to the page here. Look over it whenever you can get on SFW, I believe Burst's history and powers are touched upon in there, in case you need them. Sorry I couldn't make it tonight. I am Zero-the Hidden Pokemon oh thank you gurl dfiukngbvf sorry for not replying earlier ;n; i feel like a jerk im a bit lazy right now ono, unmotivated I ONLY ADDED 2 SENTENCES TO PAGES FUCK YEAH LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 02:02, August 7, 2013 (UTC) YAEP LILEEH FSFHSFH SORRY FOR NOT COMING ON THE CHAT ANYMORE. I can't just seem to get up so early as I usually did ;n; I'M SO SORRY Btw I see your birthday is November 25 (plently of time for your gift *shot*) Oh yeah I 'm kinda leaving but you know that Ambrosia and Edmund can still be a couple though xD; Also I saw that picture on your userpage lel You kinda look like me idek Also Do you have anything like deviantart or instagram or something? ono Sorry again ;A; If you have no clue what I just said I can explain you again xD; hey lily can we talk about Leela's availability? if she is single.... and why yhu never put me on yhur friends list? =( ~RED~ If you can't talk to me in any other way... I WILL. I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOOUUUU ;n; hey lily rp last nite cool... are yhu put Red on Scarlett's page? ~Red the hedgehog ~ Emeraldgreeny (talk) 12:01, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Hai c: Can I be a monitor in your rp?..... ......somehow? xD Potato Idk we haven't talked to each other for a long(ish) time so-- Hai. ouo FROOOOOOOOOOOOOOZ ;w; i miss you, also DID YOU SEE?! IM A CHATMOD NAO :DDDD OMG SO HAPPY SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE <3 Lily x Mr.puffin and Iceland (talk) 22:10, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Haidere; I see your sig works! c: --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 02:21, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Your new signature inspired me to do mine again... but this time, with a raccoonious twist. c: --'Procio di ' 14:38, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Sup :U http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sonicfanchara/images/b/b3/Deadpool_by_steamboy33-d544ovd.png 372,844 Pancakes... Smells like Victory. 19:56, September 3, 2013 (UTC) What does that have to do with anything there neko characters on this site, and Felicia is a bakeneko catgirl... and its because she doesn't have clothes on her fur covers everything that is inappropriate ~RED~ Cool. Well I Be on the lookout for any other images posted that aren't "User Friendly" Because a MvC characters is inappropriate ... Thanks Whatever the "Naked" ones will stop I can't make promises with Felicia in general Lily.... and hey do what you have 2... if i get banned or kicked it doesn't matter i'm useless to this site anyway, kinda unimportant I believe ... ~RED~ Well thanks Lily... *kisses your cheek* I just really like that character lol but she is naked in a way so i understand ..... She is my favorite video game chara ever she's just so freaking adorable!! but thanks again.... ~RED~ hey lilly I couldn't help but notice you've been having some trouble with Red recently. Like, what's going on? Is everything okay? and do I need to have a discussion with somebody? Carefulspoon (talk) 05:38, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 09:22, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I am sorry I can't at the moment D: Lily... Iron banned me from chat for a whole month...can you fix it? <:c -Faw Ok...can you link me to your wiki via e-mail? I would like to add a section on the Outbreak/Roleplay of the Bubonic Plauge please. Warjkirk09 (talk) 04:16, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ... ...I said to ban me FOREVER, Lily. I don't want to be here anymore, since everyone just thinks I'm a mistake... Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) ...alright...so I've changed my mind. I want you to UN-ban me now. I'm coming back to this chat a new man... Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 02:06, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Soo.. well, last night was a miserable night for me, was sick... anyway... Sonic's in smash 4 now(if you hadn't noticed Apallo's pic), and i still think megaman is kinda confirmed for shit(the trailer for him did not leave a nice impression for me.) Aside from those two things, i was wondering if you could do me the favor of updating Jason's page on here for me? if you can it'd be nice and you have my permission to. Also, if i were you(depending on whether or not you've done this yet), i'd give faw a bit longer on the ban(unless otherwise). SniperAssassinX (talk) 10:47, October 2, 2013 (UTC)Sniper I'm sorry she isn't on it, so let me justify myself (I would've done this BEFORE you messaged me but my laptop's internet doesn't like talk pages so the editing page wouldn't load and I am 9001% done with that laptop so I never got an opportunity, plus it's already October; I wanted to get this thing done quickly) #The reason Clementine wasn't added was because I had so many "Promised Reserves" on the poll I literally had more than required, and I started to lose count because of the mass "ooohh I missed the nomination! :(" I got. Also having all the spaces reserved would be unfair to the others whom had no idea of this featured character, am I right? I mean it all was sorted out on the chat, they would've had no idea and maybe wanted a chance. I just wanted it to be a little more fair. Yes, I realize I should've told you before and I do apologise greatly for it, but as I said I've had so many laptop issues lately and it doesn't open the editing page (I'm getting a new laptop tomorrow though *currently on computer*) #You never said it was for the anniversary of your time on the wiki, so I had no idea it meant that much to you. Although I don't think people really do much for their anniversaries on here. I mean, I just went past my THREE YEAR ANNIVERSARY of being consistently active on this wiki and nobody did anything. #I know you worked hard on your page, everyone on this wiki does (if it's a serious character) what they can to make their page the best. So if the reason to be nominated was "i worked so hard" that would mean I'd have to add nearly every character of nearly every fully active user on this wiki. The least I can do is put her on the list of "Didn't get nominated but are still awesome" feature, which is good enough, no? This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 18:11, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Lil, after you blocked me from PMing you I went to bed, figured we both could use the time to cool off. I'll be on tonight, though. [[User talk:Hunter1034|'I lack a soul!! ^^']] 19:54, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh, Sure. I could try and make couple pages for our pairings. And I have yet to know who the girl is for Ben and Jusnic, but, they are waiting for her ^^ Hewwo!! :D Hey Lily, it's Darkblood234 (had a name change recently...). Join me on chat here sometime, we seriously need to catch up! :D I'm 20% cooler. And what are you? XD (talk) 13:47, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 19:18, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Trying to revive ur rp~ Wanna help out? o3o Emeraldgreeny (talk) 19:33, December 22, 2013 (UTC) As I accidentally seen your "discussion" with Hunter (I am sorry Dx) I see you are in a quite hard time... I'm, sorry for u o.o Maybe the rp will calm you down a lil' bit ^^; I hope... ono I will start a picture (like a fake screenshot) on what an animated series of BOTBP would look like (in my POV) The rp Emeraldgreeny (talk) 11:41, December 28, 2013 (UTC) We need ETH or Reens edit the story some more (Their characters are at Clementine's mansion). If you see them on the chat, can you please ask them to? I can't come on right now, it is lagging a lot o3o Emeraldgreeny (talk) 12:45, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Ok I have done the picture :D Are you sure you are keeping Clementine in the story? I worked a lot on the pic and I don't want it all to be in vain. So they are in the ambulance and Clementine was just ready to start driving. Also, I added a cricket saying "Oh dear, hue hue!" just for the lolz xD (Because if you remember, when Isac makes a joke about Clementine taking the group to the abattoir, nobody laughed, and crickets chirped in the background) Noticed rat paws in the background? c:< Emeraldgreeny (talk) 12:55, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Well, you can have both Clementine and Svetlana in the story. Alright Lily this is starting to grind my gears You've been kicking people from the chat for no reason multiple times now. If somebody complains about you once more you'll get demoted. No I don't care whether you put me on the "need to kill"-list, just stop. Emeraldgreeny (talk) 20:21, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Ooohh Lily that's harsh e.o I know you are the impulsive type, ut don't make abuse of your power, really. Alright Lily this is starting to grind my gears You've been kicking people from the chat for no reason multiple times now. If somebody complains about you once more you'll get demoted. No I don't care whether you put me on the "need to kill"-list, just stop. Muppet told me. Also, I can't trust Sniper (maybe because I don't know him well enough yet?). Emeraldgreeny (talk) 18:13, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey, sorry I left so suddenly, I had internet issues. Anyway, I will meet you in the chat to discuss the problem. Lily. Mega Scouts Wiki. Now. Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 02:43, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Oooh c8 I don't really use custom cursors since I dunno what my computer can take anymore, but thank ye, Lil :) --'Sanka and ' 03:09, February 21, 2014 (UTC) CHATS BACK ON >< "My will is mine.....I shall not make it soft for you.It shows the sign of weakness and surrender." (talk) Ayyy Lily Rose complained that you first kicked her "without warning" and then blocked her. Can you describe what happened? I asked her the same thing but I doubt if I get the same answer as you will provide me. Muppet Muppet sent me a log regarding the way you and Sniper treat him on the chat. I understand your logic; if someone is being an idiot you treat them like one and I understand that's your view on it. However, Muppet hates it. And the chat is supposed to be a friendly place (Yes yes, I know this is the internet, but we can do our best to try and keep these type of things to a mininum), not a place where you get called an idiot repeatedly. I understand that this wouldn't affect you and you wouldn't care (I saw what you said), but not everyone works that way and some people are more sensitive therefore can be badly affected by this, and it's affecting Muppet a lot and I don't want to see anyone on chat treated like this. So basically, you and Sniper stop treating Muppet the way you do. I understand you have your own opinion and I completely respect that, but that doesn't give you an excuse to express it when you should know by now that Muppet doesn't like it. There are no more warnings, I'm messaging those of rank that if they ever see you and/or Sniper doing this again to ban you immedietely. I am honestly done with disrespect on chat. ' 'Ivy is too lazy to make a fancy signature 18:20, March 18, 2014 (UTC) I'm not on that early jsyk sorry what happened?? Request is finally finishedd!!!~ I finally finished it!! I hope ya like it!!~ ^^ WHERE'D YOU GOOOOO, I MISS YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOO, FEEELS LIKE IT'S BEEN FOOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVER, SINCE YOU'VE BEEEN GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE seriously, come back m8 ;; -eternal Yah, Where are u m8!! :3 Clarity of thought before rashness of action ~ Shockwave 00:41, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Saren Hey uh, I noticed you blocked me. No hard feelings, I just wanted to ask if everything was alright, and if I angered you, pls let me know what I did to upset you so I can properly apologize. I wish to make things right so we can possibly be friends in the future, and also so I do not upset you again. (zRexx) (talk) 04:45, August 21, 2015 (UTC) YOUR OLD USERNAME WAS "LILY X MR. PUFFIN AND ICELAND" I GET IT NOW OMG YOU'RE A HETALIAN BAKA-doodle-doo!!!~ (talk) 00:33, September 20, 2015 (UTC) I know you no longer come here and all. It's okay, I don't either. I'd message you on deviantART, but dA's a piece of shit. Anyways, there's something I want to say to you, and I think you know what it is. I'm sorry. Yeah, yeah. I've had to apologize for a lot of things, and I admit to not knowing what I'm apologizing for in this case. I'm not entirely sure what I do to wrong you or how, but it no longer matters. You probably don't even expecting to hear from me, or you just don't care. That's okay. I just needed to get this off my chest. Feel free to respond, feel free to not. Whether or not you choose to acknowledge this, that's up to you. I just feel relieved to have worked up the courage to say something at all. Have a good evening. -Blake (talk) 02:37, July 6, 2016 (UTC)